


Something that they say is very rare

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, behind the scenes!mycroft, reference to skyfall opening, reference to suicide, reference to the reichenbach fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Moneypenny, rising star in the MI6 bureaucracy, gets a call from her girlfriend Molly Hooper to take care of her after a terrible day. The day of the Reichenbach Fall.</p><p>Eve thinks that's not hardship at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that they say is very rare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/gifts).



> Femslash for my (Wonderful! Fantastic! Sweet! Great! Smart! Gorgeous!) friend and confidante [Fightyourdragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fightyourdragon). Thanks for everything. You know how I keep pestering you about that Molly Hooper/Eve Moneypenny fic? Well, ehm, yeah.
> 
> Warnings: I have never actually practiced shibari. Please check proper sources if you want to engage in it. Also, these ladies do not engage in established safer sex practices -I assume they got tested before foregoing them. 
> 
> I’m assuming that MI6 agents are discouraged from naming the contacts on their phones as a form of safety practice. Also, it’s a way to train memory.
> 
> Title from Macy Gray’s Sex-O-Matic Venus Freak.
> 
> Beta'ed with grace under pressure by [northernMagic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic). Thank you!
> 
> Remaining flaws are mine, obviously

_June 2012_

Bill Tanner storms into Eve’s office: “Turn on the television!” he says, “You need to see this.”

She turns on the BBC live stream on her computer, where the newscaster is talking to the reporter on location. _Suicide of Sherlock Holmes_ , the ticker on the bottom of the screen reads. She tweaks the volume until she can make out the words.

“Internet famous private detective Sherlock Holmes took his life by jumping off St. Bart’s Hospital earlier today…”

Eve startles when she recognises that name. “I’m sorry, I have to make a phone call.” She takes her cell phone from her purse, and taps in Molly’s number. She knows Molly had a bit of a crush on the detective, so she assumes this news will be hard for Molly. It rings, two, three, four, five times before going to voicemail. Eve dials again, pacing up and down the corridor. It goes to voicemail again. Eve decides to leave a message: “Molly, it’s Eve. I suspect you’re having a bad day. Call me if you need anything.”

She returns to her office, Tanner is still at her desk, shaking his head.

“What do they know?”

“Jumped off a building. Apparently he’s a fraud.” He shakes his head. “There’s something off about it, though. Paramedics got him inside the building at record speed.”

“Well, it was right outside the hospital. No need to keep that scene going on longer than required.” Eve says.

“That poor mate of his, that blogger, what’s his name.”

“John Watson,” Eve provides.

“He got the call, just in time to actually watch his friend jump to his death.”

“That’s bloody heartless.” Eve shivers. “Why would anyone do such a thing?”

“Sometimes what you need is someone to confirm independently that there’s no way he survived a fall like that.”

“Bill, I think the job is getting to you,” Eve says earnestly.

“I hope so, because it’s the best excuse I can come up with.” In his jacket pocket, his phone starts buzzing. “And that’s my cue to leave.”

She waves him out, and ends the live feed. She closes the browser window and tries to remember what she was working on. After staring at her screen for a full minute, she locks her screen, takes her cell phone and her mug and goes for a cup of tea.

 

She’s trying to immerse herself in the intricacies of European bureaucracy, as Tanner had asked her before storming into her office, when her private phone buzzes. She recognises Molly’s number.

“Hey, it’s Eve!” she says, trying not to sound too relieved.

“Hey. Can I… can I talk to you for a bit?” Eve’s face falls when she hears how distraught Molly sounds.

“Sure, hold on a second,” she gets up to close the door. She peeks in the corridor, making sure nobody is approaching and closes the door. “There, door is closed, I’m all yours.”

“It’s been kind of a bad day,” Molly says, her breath hitching a little.

“I heard about Sherlock Holmes. Did you do have anything to do with that?”

Molly hitches an almost-laugh, “I suppose I did. He was on my table.”

“But you knew him. Isn’t that against procedure?”

“I think his brother pulled a few strings, since apparently he considers me their best pathologist.”

“What do you need?” Eve asks.

“I just… can you get me out of my head tonight?”

“That I can do,” Eve says. “Do you want to give or receive?”

“Receive,” Molly says with conviction.

“Come over tonight. I think you still have a set clean clothes at my place.”

“Thanks. Is six okay?”

Eve looks at the memo she needs to finish, and decides it can probably get wait until after the weekend. “Yeah, six works. I’ll pick up some groceries.”

“The boss gave me the rest of the day off. I can do groceries.”

“Nah, you look after Toby the rest of the afternoon, and make sure you get here in time.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Molly says.

“Good girl.” She catches a hitch in Molly’s breath just before she hangs up. Good, she’s not losing her touch. She calls Tanner to let him know she’s leaving a little early. He accepts it without uncomfortable questions.

 

She leaves the office a little early to get groceries and have dinner underway when Molly will arrive. She gets sweet potatoes, creme fraiche and a potted cilantro plant. She considers dessert for a little, but when she sees the freezers, she is decided. Molly needs comfort food, and Eve definitely planning to provide. When she gets home, she puts the groceries on the countertop, and then takes off her coat. She hangs the coat up a peg in the corridor and goes to her bedroom to put on something more comfortable. She doesn’t consider herself a snazzy dresser all the time, though working at MI6 requires her to look presentable. For tonight, she changes into a soft cotton dress and flats. She also picks up the soft cotton rope and a piece of silk that they’ve used as a blindfold before. She returns to the living room, where she puts the rope and silk on the table in plain sight.

In the kitchen, she puts two sweet potatoes in the microwave to cook while she cuts up a carrot into small strips. She turns the oven on. Before anything else, she pours herself a glass of water. She gets frozen peas out of the freezer, and measures out half a cup. She cuts up an onion, and fries it off in some oil and adds masala and some extra cumin seeds. She takes a moment to inhale the scent of the cumin mixing with the masala. Early on in their relationship, Eve found that Molly likes cumin in absolutely everything, she even bakes it into cookies. She adds the carrots, tosses them around expertly and splashes in some of the water and takes another long sip.

The microwave dings, and she adds the peas to the frying pan before turning to check on the sweet potatoes. Finding them sufficiently soft, she slices them in two and lets them cool off a bit. She shakes the carrots and peas around for a bit, to soften them up. Cooking helps her to ground, and she’ll need her focus tonight taking care of Molly. She takes another sip of water and checks the temperature of the potatoes. She finds it tolerable, and scoops out most of the flesh and puts it into a bowl. She is adding the creme fraiche when she hears the key in the door. She puts down the fork and wipes of her hands on a dishcloth. She smiles when the door opens and reveals Molly. Eve’s smile drops as soon as she realises how crumpled Molly looks. She rushes over to her to cup her face. “Oh, darling.” Eve says as she steps inside to let Molly in. She wraps her arms around her in a hug to just hold her for a long moment.

“I hate suicides,” Molly says simply, “and I hated seeing him like that. We had to keep John out. We had his brother identify him.”

“There’s a brother?” Eve asks.

“Some top-level bureaucrat.” Molly confirms. “Poor John. And poor, poor Mrs. Hudson. She was their landlady, he adored her. And Greg…” She shakes her head. Eve wraps her arms around her and holds her close.

“I’m sure you did the best you could. It’s just not fair.”

They stand like that for a few minutes, Molly’s face buried in the crook of Eve’s neck, before Eve lets go: “Do you want to come inside?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Molly says with her small grateful smile. She leaves her messenger bag by the door. “Do I have to turn off my cell phone?” Molly asks.

Eve considers that for a moment. Turning off their cellphones is usually how they start their scenes, but Eve isn’t quite ready yet. On the other hand, Molly seems to need it. “Are you expecting any calls?” Eve asks. Clarification never hurts, after all.

“Not really. I called my mum, because I know she’s going to worry. Everyone else I want to see is here.”

“Than go ahead and turn it off.”

Molly turns around to her bag and starts rummaging. Eve returns to the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink?” Eve asks from the kitchen.

“Yes please. What do you have for soft drinks?”

“Tonic, and there’s lemonade syrup. I’m sorry I didn’t think to stock up on milk.”

“Some lemonade, please,” Molly says, “and don’t worry about the milk. It would only spoil here.”

Eve pours a bit of strawberry and orange syrup in the glass and adds tap water and two ice cubes. She puts it on the counter where she returns to mashing the potatoes. Molly leans against the door opening. “Do you want a hand?” she asks, although she is sure the answer will be no.

“No, it’s okay.” Eve says and hands Molly her drink, “but by all means, keep asking. One day I’ll remember to plan a meal that requires an extra pair of hands.” She pulls the masher from a drawer and starts mashing the potatoes with the creme fraiche. When it’s sufficiently fluffy, she mixes in the other veggies and stuffs the potatoes. She grates some parmesan on top, and places them in an oven tray.

“And now we wait. Want to get into the living room?”

Molly just nods and leads the way.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” Eve asks.

Molly shakes her head. “Not really, no. It’s been the weirdest day in a long while. I just want it to be away from it for a bit.”

“That I can do,” Eve grins.

“I know.” Molly smiles through her sadness. And there it is, the thing between them. They changes roles, responding to what the other needs. Sometimes, they talk the scene out completely beforehand, other times, they play it by the ear.

“So. Ground rules.” Eve starts. “Safeword?”

“Toby.”

Eve nods her understanding, before getting to the next question: “What do you need?”

Molly’s breath hitches for a moment, as if she’s going to cry, but she catches herself, exhaling slowly and letting her shoulders drop. “I need to be out of my head for a bit.”

Eve nods her understanding. “Any particulars for tonight?”

Molly considers it, and shakes her head. “What’s on the table looks good, though.”

Eve puts her hand over Molly’s and squeezes. “Wait until you see what’s for dessert,” she says, her voice laced with promise. Eve gets up from the table and returns to the kitchen. She checks on the potatoes, and starts making brownie batter. Molly follows her into the kitchen, her drink in hand. “Oh, my favourite.” Molly says, a hint of a smiles tugging at the corners of her lips.

Eve feels a hint of pride at getting it right, as she pours the mixture in a baking tin lined with greaseproof paper and offers Molly the spatula. She decides the potatoes are done, lowers the oven temperature and takes the tray out of the oven and on the stove where she covers it with aluminum foil. She puts the brownie tin in the oven and sets the oven timer as well as the egg timer. She doesn’t want to spoil their dessert by being distracted.

“Ready?” Eve asks.

“Ugh, more than ready. Finally.”

 

They return to the living room, where Eve puts the egg timer on the table and goes on to close the curtains. Eve sits down on the couch, hugging a pillow to observe Molly taking off her clothes. The cardigan comes off first, and goes over the back of the chair. Then she unzips her dress, which requires a little flexibility. Eve perks up, to see if Molly will ask for help, but she manages. Molly turns to face her as she shrugs the dress off from her shoulders, and drop as a pool around her feet. She steps out of it and bends over to pick it up, casting a glance over at Eve. Molly must know exactly what that does to Eve, given that she turned for a better angle. Eve makes a ‘carry on’ gesture, and Molly smiles as she puts her dress over her cardigan. Her bra and knickers don’t match, and for some reason, Eve finds herself dizzy with the realisation that Molly didn’t start this day planning for this, yet Molly trusts Eve to do this for her.

“Shoes.” Eve says.

Molly steps out of her low heels, and puts them underneath the chair.

“Good girl.”

Molly shivers a little, and puts her left foot on the chair to peel off her stocking. She hangs it over the chair, and peels off the stocking from her other leg to put it over the chair. She unclasps her bra, and it too joins the stack of clothes. She slips her thumbs under her knickers and slides them down to her ankles. She steps out, and adds the final piece of clothing to the pile.

“Very well,” Eve says and gets up from the couch, the pillow in hand. She puts the pillow next to her chair, and looks at it pointedly. “Kneel.”

Molly kneels, and Eve strokes her cheekbone, “you’re so good for me, baby,” she says softly, “and I’m going to take very good care of you.” She picks the blindfold up from the table and covers Molly’s eyes. Molly shivers a little. “It’s cold.”

“It’ll warm up soon enough.” She says as ties it with a double knot. Molly nods.

“Hand behind your back.” Molly clasps her hands over her wrists. “Towards your elbows,” she says, and Molly corrects her pose, straightening her back, and pushing out her ribcage. Eve takes the rope measures a length from Molly’s elbow and wraps it around her arms from one wrist to another. She finishes the binding with prisoner cuffs.

“There, now you look the part,” Eve says, taking in the sight of her girlfriend on her knees, making herself vulnerable for her. “Now, I’m going to the kitchen for a moment to fetch dinner. If you need to know where I am, just ask.”

Molly nods her understanding. Eve goes to the kitchen and plates up the potatoes. She digs up a fork and knife and returns to the living room. She puts the plate on the table and starts cutting it up in small pieces. Molly tilts her head minutely, aware of what is coming. Eve pierces a piece on her fork, holds it in front of Molly’s mouth. Molly wrinkles her nose and opens her mouth. Eve snaps her own jaw shut when she realises her mouth is open. She takes a bite herself. Molly’s shoulders relax a little more. They share their dinner in silence, Eve feeding Molly small bites, and watching Molly surrender to the basic pleasure of being fed, cared for, loved.

The egg timer went off when their dinner was almost over.

“Molly, I’m going to the kitchen now, to take care of dessert. I will be back shortly. If you need me, just shout for me, I’ll be able to hear you. Is that okay?”

It was quiet for a moment, before Molly came back to. “Yes, miss. If I need something, call for you, miss.”

“Good girl.” She presses a kiss on the top of her head before getting back to the kitchen. She takes the brownies out of the oven, and checks the top to feel if it’s sufficiently cooked. She decides it is, and leaves it on the stove to cool down a little. She rummages extra loudly in the cupboard looking for the cooling rack to let Molly know where she is. Anticipation is a good thing, they have found. She puts a small bowl on the countertop, and cuts a piece of the warm brownie. She gets the ice cream from the freezer scoops a generous helping of vanilla ice cream on top of the warm chocolate. She puts the ice cream back and leaves the mess on the countertop. Right now, taking care of Molly is more important. She takes the bowl and a spoon with her to the living room, where Molly is still kneeling beside her chair. She sits down, and checks in first.

“Are you cold?” Eve asks.

“No miss.”

“Your hands and knees still feel okay?”

“Yes miss.”

“Are you ready for dessert?”

“Yes miss.”

“Good girl.” There is a joy in seeing Molly like this, her surrender to whatever Eve sets for her. She understands how it could get addictive. On the other hand, Molly does this for her too on occasion, and she wouldn’t miss that for the world. She scoops a bite of brownie on her spoon and holds it out to Molly.

“Open your mouth,” she orders. Molly opens her mouth, and Eve feeds her the mouthful. The curl of Molly’s tongue sends butterflies dancing in her stomach. Molly smiles blissfully at the chocolatey mouthful. Eve scoops up some of the ice cream, “Open up,” and feeds Molly the second mouthful. The cold makes Molly’s nipples harden a little, and Eve strokes an infinity symbol over her breasts.

“You want some more?” she asks.

“Yes, please miss.” Molly says.

Eve feeds her another bite of brownie, runs the mouth warm spoon over Molly’s chest from the hollow of her throat to her navel, followed by another bit of ice cream. She takes a bit of brownie with some molten ice cream herself. She feeds Molly two bites of ice cream straight after each other to make sure the pattern doesn’t become too predictable, and walks her fingers down Molly’s arm. She feeds her a bite of brownie and gently twists her Molly’s nipple. Molly gasps at that.

“More?”

“Yes miss, please miss.”

Eve sits down next to Molly, her knees on either side of Molly’s and strokes her carefully over her back down to her buttocks. She squeezes gently, while taking her nipple into her mouth. She sucks on it while slipping her hand over and between Molly’s arsecheeks. Molly arches and keens. She gently bites on the hardened nipples and slides her hand over Molly’s vulva, her middle finger testing how wet she is.

“Oh, baby, does that feel good?” Molly just moans. Eve slips her finger into her own mouth, letting it pop loudly: “You taste so good, Molly, you’re my good girl and you taste so right to me.”

“Please miss,” Molly moans, “please.”

“What do you want, Molly?”

“Your mouth, miss, please.”

“You want me to make you come with my tongue?”

“Yes miss, please.”

“As you wish.”

It takes a bit of rearranging: Eve helps Molly up, and sits down. She taps Molly’s knees apart, and lies down on her back, propping herself up to guide Molly back down to her knees.

 

Eve hold Molly as her breathing evens out, and she relaxes in her arms.

“Are you okay with ending the scene?” Eve asks.

“Yes miss,” Molly says with a small nod. Eve huffs with amusement, but unties the blindfold.

“Close your eyes,” she instructs before slipping off the silk. Molly blinks owlishly at the sudden influx of light. “I’m going to take off the ropes now, if that’s okay with you.” Eve announces. She gives Molly a few seconds to object before she starts untying the ropes. When it falls to the floor, she takes a minute to rub Molly’s wrists to make sure circulation is returned carefully.

“Thank you,” Molly says wholeheartedly.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Eve says with emphasis, “it’s an honour.”

“I hope that I can tell you someday what went on today.” Molly says looking a little sad.

“The job, hm?”

“Something like that.” Eve wraps her arms around Molly and hugs her close, enjoying the feeling of Molly melting against her.

“You know what we need to do today?”

“No?” Molly says.

“The dishes.”

 

_October 2012_

It is a regular Thursday afternoon when her phone rings, and Tanner’s name flashes on the screen.

“Eve Moneypenny,” she says.

“M wants to see you,” he says without preamble. Her heart skips a beat before pounding in her throat.

“What, right now?”

“Yes.” And with that he hangs up.

“Yes, of course, no problem, I will be there in a minute. My pleasure,” she scowls at the phone. She saves the piece she was working on, and locks her computer screen. Information security is drilled into everyone. She takes a second to check her outfit -dark blue pencil skirt and a pink blouse- and decides that for now, speed seems more important than anything else. She walks through the corridors to to the heart of the building to the corridor from where M presides over the organisation.

The secretary recognises her: “Miss Moneypenny, M is expecting you. Tea or coffee?”

“Tea please,” she says, before realising that apparently, she is going to be in this meeting will be long enough to warrant tea. She enters the office, smiles at Tanner, who returns a polite nod, and extends her hand to M.

“Eve Moneypenny, ma’am.”

“Welcome, Miss Moneypenny. Do sit down.” M gestures at a seat and Eve sits down. Tanner doesn’t, she notes.

The door opens and Molly enters. M gets up, and walks around her desk to usher her in. Eve is too dumbstruck to respond to the fact that this is her girlfriend being ushered into her boss’ office.

The secretary presents her to the room: “This is Miss Hooper, as Mister Holmes suggested.”

“Doctor Hooper,” the woman corrects, “and you can tell Mycroft I don’t appreciate being swooped up like a rag doll.” She nods politely at Eve, only a ghost of a smile playing on the edge of her lips. They’ve agreed not to talk about their relationship but in the most general terms at work, but that was before Molly was dragged into MI6. At the insistence of another Holmes. _That would be the top-level bureaucrat_ , Eve realises. _Just how top-level would that be if he has this kind of influence on M?_

“Doctor  Hooper, I appreciate you coming in at such short notice. Mister Holmes assures me there is nobody more qualified for this job.” M says.

It seems to soothe Molly a little.

“What needs to happen?” she asks.

“We need to stage a death.”

Doctor Hooper moves to get up again, but Tanner is beside her in a second.

“Rest assured, doctor Hooper, Mr. Holmes has gone to great lengths to make sure that story stays as it is. We have our own reasons to be invested in the younger Holmes’ safety.”

Doctor Hooper deflates at that, nods and slumps in the chair. “What do you need?” she asks. At that moment, there’s a rap on the door, and M’s secretary comes in holding a tray with four cups and saucers and a tea pot. Another sign this is high level: Tanner doesn’t order the good china for everyone.

“Thank you.” M says when the tray is put on her table. “I’ll take it from here.” Her secretary smiles at her and exits quietly. M pours the four cups on the tray and hands them to Doctor Hooper, Tanner and Eve. She tops up the mug on her desk and begins.

“We need to stage a suicide mission. We are sending one of our senior agents to Istanbul, with you, Miss Moneypenny, to retrieve a hard disk with mission critical information.”

“We keep _mission critical information_ on a hard disk?” Eve says incredulously.

“Of course not,” M snarls, “but a hostile organisation seems to think so. We’re luring them out.”

“What do you need me for?” doctor Hooper asks, looking up from her cup. Eve wonders if she should worry for Molly’s future or admire her ovaries for talking to the head of MI6 like that.

“We expect we’ll have to make it look like the senior agent on the case has been killed. We understand you are the kind of person who can make that happen.”

Doctor Hooper’s posture shifts, and she smiles slyly. “You understand correctly.” All of a sudden, Doctor Hooper exudes quiet, deadly competence, and Eve feels a wave of desire to know this whole new side.

“Miss Moneypenny, you will be going too, to keep doctor Hooper safe. You’ll be working with 007 on this.”

She smiles at Tanner. She has been pleading for field work for months. He lifts an eyebrow at her, which is as good as a smile.

“Doctor Hooper, I look forward to working with you.” Eve says.

“I’ll try to make it worth your while, miss Moneypenny.” Molly says with an edge of flirtation.

“I’m sure you will. It seems you’ve done this before?” Eve asks.

“Yes. It’s not going to be pleasant, I can tell you that. I want someone to look after me.”

“Very well, get preparing. Tanner has your briefing.” M says. They are dismissed. Tanner holds the door for them on their way out.

 

Four days later, they are packing their things. They are going to Istanbul, to make sure their oldest surviving agent falls off a bridge, ostensibly dead, to lure out a hostile organisation. Eve gets to look after Molly in that time period. Istanbul is going to be great.

 

 


End file.
